


A Dangerous Game

by AshKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina's 'relationship' revolves around rough, controlling sex.  But Emma starts to feel something more.  Inspired by the song "It's A Dangerous Game" from the musical Jekyll and Hyde.  One-shot.  SwanQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Game

In the darkness, names don't matter. In the darkness, affairs stay hidden. In the darkness, secrets stay silent. In the darkness, danger grips you and freezes you inside every inch of your fear. In the darkness, silence speaks.

The mansion was cold, but fear was what froze her. The unfamiliar friend of terror held her tight and refused to release her heart as she continued to swallow hard, attempting to rid herself of the dread that filled her. No shadows danced on the walls to frighten her. No contrast of light and dark drew her attention away. But she was not alone in the darkness.

_I feel your fingers_

_Cold on my shoulder_

_Your chilling touch,_

_As it runs down my spine_

_Watching your eyes_

_As they invade my soul_

_Forbidden pleasures_

_I'm afraid to make mine_

"Come here," a voice whispered to her, sliding her hands up and down the woman's arms.

Unable to disobey, the blonde leaned in, crawled forward on the bed, and gripped the sheets in her fists. She said nothing.

"So quiet," the voice purred. "What are you so afraid of?"

"You," she whispered.

"And why is that, my dear?"

"You have control over me," she admitted, her face turning red in the blackness of the room.

"That's right," the brunette said, smiling through the words. "I do. And that frightens you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Come here."

Again unable to say 'no,' she moved even closer, until the woman gripped her bare thighs and dug her nails into the skin there.

This pulled a whimper from the blonde's lips as she tilted her head back and squeezed her eyes shut, but the other woman didn't miss a beat. Using all of her force, she pulled the blonde forward until she was straddling her naked hips.

"Now," the brunette said sternly, "say it."

When the woman hesitated, the brunette grabbed her wrists and squeezed, nearly drawing blood with her nails.

"Say it now."

"I want this," the blonde gasped, not daring to pull away.

_At the touch of your hand_

_At the sound of your voice_

_At the moment your eyes meet mine_

_I am out of my mind_

_I am out of control_

_Full of feelings I can't define_

_It's a sin with a name_

_Like a hand in a flame -_

_And our senses proclaim_

_It's a dangerous game_

"Well, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, casually stirring her coffee. "I think you should be going. Don't you have duty today, Sheriff?"

"Um," Emma started. "Yes."

Without another word, she gathered her things and made for the door. Before she could leave, though, Regina caught her arm in an iron grip that felt like a magical vice.

"I expect to see you again tonight."

At the office, Emma's hands shook as she tried to write her police reports, worsening her already horrible handwriting.

"Oh, God," she moaned, dropping the pen and holding her head in her hands. "What the fuck have I gotten myself into?"

_A darker dream_

_That has no ending_

_That's so unreal_

_You believe that it's true_

_A dance of death_

_Out of a mystery tale_

_The frightened princess_

_Doesn't know what to do_

_Will the ghosts go away?_

The woman felt her breath stop in her chest as the elegant queen thrust inside her, expert fingers moving and stroking all the places that made the sheriff melt and moan.

When the blonde came, she was on her stomach with her face shoved into the pillow, screaming into it. As the woman lay spent, the mayor laughed and dug her nails into her back. She dragged them down until the woman gasped and moaned, twisting the sheets into her fist.

"Again?" the queen asked slyly as she imagined the red welts that were forming on the woman's soft, pale back.

"Please," the mayor's plaything whimpered.

But the queen was not about to please her so easily. She spent the next half hour torturing by teasing and making her beg in desperation.

_All I know is I'm lost_

_And I'm counting the cost_

_My emotions are in a spin_

_I don't know who to blame_

_It's a crime and a shame_

_but it's true all the same_

_It's a dangerous game_

"Miss Swan," the mayor started, "I'm sure I asked you several times to bring me those police reports. I don't suppose you need me to come down to the station and get them myself?"

"N-No," Emma stuttered into the phone. "That won't be necessary, Madam Mayor. I'll bring them right over."

She fled the station faster than she ever had, speeding all the way to the mayor's office. Once she'd entered the massive room where the mayor resided, the brunette barely looked away from her paperwork to see the expression of panic on Emma's face.

"Shut the door," the woman ordered the blonde. "You may put the paperwork on my desk."

"Yes, ma'am," Emma responded, doing as she was told, then taking a careful step backwards.

"Now," the mayor began, "bend over."

_No one speaks_

_Not one word_

_But what words are in our eyes_

_Silence speaks_

_Loud and clear_

_All the words we want to hear_

_At the touch of your hand_

_At the sound of your voice_

_At the moment your eyes meet mine_

The whip cracked against her backside like a pick-axe against stone, and she couldn't stifle the cry that escaped her lips. Her eyes watered, but she didn't dare say, 'stop.' Something about the pain electrified her insides and made her quiver with longing, even though her eyes stung with tears. This the queen knew, and she used the fact to her advantage.

For once, there was no taunting, no snide remarks. There was also no darkness to shield Emma from her shame or cover her red, flustered cheeks. Just enough moonlight came in through the window to betray her frustration and anguish, and this filled the queen with passion and a fire she could not extinguish.

Between cracks of the whip, Regina tormented Emma with just a few rough thrusts of her fingers, sending the blonde's mind spinning out of control. As her alternating cries and moans grew louder, the blows came harder and harder, until at last, Regina drew blood. It slowly trickled down the back of Emma's leg until the queen wiped it away with her fingertips. Roughly turning the woman over to face her, the mayor knelt down and put her mouth between the sheriff's legs, using her mouth there until she came, the blood from her wound dripping on the white sheets beneath them.

_I am losing my mind_

_I am losing control_

_Fighting feelings I can't define_

_It's a sin with a name_

_No remorse and no shame_

_Fire, fury and flame_

' _Cause the devil's to blame_

_And the angels proclaim_

_It's a dangerous game_

"And that, Savior?" Regina asked. "How was that?"

Emma lay panting on the bed, eyes squeezed shut, trying to block out what little light that had snuck into the room. She was too stunned to move or speak. Her back and legs were sore, but it ached in a way that made her burn inside, making her silently scream for more.

"Well?" the queen snapped, grabbing the woman's wrist.

"I... It was p-perfect," Emma gasped, then added, "Your Majesty."

"Good," the woman said softly, smirking as she watched Emma's fists grip the sheets, sweat dripping down her forehead.

When the mayor said nothing else as she laid down beside her, Emma mustered her courage, opened her eyes to look at her, and asked quietly, "Are you ever going to touch me with tenderness?"

At first, a look of surprise crossed the mayor's face, but it was gone in an instant as her expression suddenly softened.

"My dear," the brunette whispered, "all you had to do was ask."

Emma was shocked when Regina's arms wrapped around her and their lips found each other's. When she pulled away, the blonde was breathing heavily.

"I didn't know you-"

"Shh," Regina quieted her. "I know it seems like I'm heartless, and I can be, but not towards you. Never towards you, Emma. The only pain I'd ever cause you is the kind that makes you come."

Wide-eyed, Emma kissed her again and tangled her fingers in the woman's brown hair.

"I care for you, Regina," Emma whispered back. "That's why I'm here. It's not for the sex."

"I know."

Regina's smile grew wide as she pressed her lips to Emma's forehead. Then, she pulled the woman closer, holding Emma to her chest, and waited until Emma fell asleep to shut her own eyes.


End file.
